pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckal Ktak
On your build you need to expand it significantly and fix your misspellings, as you barely give reasonings or usage of the build. If you want examples of standard appreciated formatting (not minimum standards) look here: Build:Me/E Frustrating Interrupter or Build:N/A Virulent Pressure. You don't have enough information, and it is poorly written. I am not judging the build it'self, just the presentation quality. Shireensysop 22:57, 1 July 2007 (CEST) You gave me enough to work with on your revisions. What is up right now is the basic standard for quality of Formatting for your future refrence. Everything is simple, to the point and easy to read. Its now up to the discussion of the community for improvement sugestions. After a reasonable amount of discussion you may then move your build to the testing phase to be judged and to the mercy of the PvX Community. I won't say whether your build was good or bad, thats not my job. Im the quality controll jerk. Thanks for working with me on it. Shireensysop 04:40, 2 July 2007 (CEST) :Please use the show preview button. Thanks! ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 17:07, 12 July 2007 (CEST) ::Yes yes, bad habit, But also i keep thinking of better ways to word things after I've put down what I've wanted to write. And also I'm paranoid about saving my work as I write it. delete tags People are aloud to place delete tags on builds without posting on the talk page or rating page...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:38, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Not for such a poor reason they aren't. There is nothing fundementally wrong with the build that should exempt it from a proper rating and discussion. --Ckal Ktak 13:41, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::Look at the talk page please. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 13:51, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::I did, 3 comments, one was by me. Your point? FGJ+dragonslash isn't completely better. --Ckal Ktak 14:22, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::Look again. And yes, it is. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 14:25, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::Bah, what is even the point of a wiki where people test and present new and innovative builds if no-obe even bothers to test them and dismisses them out of hand. Take dragonslash up against anything that blocks or blinds and tell me it's better than Warrior's endurance. That may be only a slight advantage, but then it's enough not to get dismissed. --Ckal Ktak 17:13, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::::A shock axe against something that blocks and blinds is better than Warrior's Endurance. PvE...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:15, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::::::No its not. Warrior's Endurance doesn't make one unblockable or unblindable. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 18:33, 22 December 2007 (EST) :But it also doesn't completely self gimp the moment that happens. Heck he's even taken wild blow in his build. --Ckal Ktak 05:33, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::Wild Blow is really no need. If a build is worse than builds that do the same thing, then it deserves to be WELL'd. D-Slasher is a high damage spammable damage pumper. The Enduring Swordsman is trying to do the same thing, but not nearly as well and not nearly as effectively. --20pxGuildof 06:27, 25 December 2007 (EST) N/D Mystic Orders Hey. I've been away from the wiki for a while, so I just noticed your vote. I have to ask, what's wrong with AtB paired with BiP? It's only about a 50% sac when you should be maintaining 10 regen and around 200 health. In other words, it should take less than 5 seconds to fully regen the sac, if that. I'm not sure if maybe you confused the mechanics. Had a few issues with people who thought it was 33 + 50 rather than 33 + (33 * 0.50). Either way, I was just hoping for a clarification. Thanks! cedave ( _buildpage) 19:31, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Build:R/D Strike as One Harrasment hey i moved you're build into the build name space if you're wondering where it's gone =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:16, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Blimey, that was quick, I'd barely pressed save page 2 minutes ago. --Ckal Ktak 10:18, September 10, 2009 (UTC)